Ash's Heracross (Tom's Version)
Skill Link |current = At Professor Oak's Lab |prevonum=214 |noevo=incap |java1 = Katsuyuki Konishi }} Ash's Heracross (Japanese: サトシのヘラクロス Satoshi's Heracros) is the first that Ash Ketchum caught in the Johto region. History Johto Heracross first appeared in A Sappy Ending. In the episode, several Heracross and Pinsir were having a territorial dispute. One of the Heracross followed Ash and his friends as they tried to figure out a solution to stop the dispute, which, unsurprisingly, came in the form of Team Rocket. Team Rocket was stopped thanks to the Heracross and the Pinsir were able to return to their forest, leaving the Butterfree and Heracross. However, the same Heracross was still intrigued by Ash and followed him for a little ways out of the forest. Eventually, Ash saw it following and the Heracross happily allowed itself to be caught. Heracross' battle debut came in Roll On, Pokémon! where it battled one of Rochelle's Donphan, easily outclassing it before the battle was interrupted. Although it lost a subsequent battle to her most experienced Donphan, Ash was satisfied that it had gained significant battle experience. It scored a significant victory over Blade, Shingo's Scizor, in Wired for Battle!. Although it had trouble initially with its Leer attack ineffective when Blade used Quick Attack and then held in the air by its horn, Heracross' reaction time of 0.18 allowed it to pry out of Scizor's claws and then land a damaging Horn Attack. When Blade used Agility, Heracross sat and waited, forcing Shingo to choose between his laptop data and watching the battle. Eventually, Heracross managed to anticipate Blade and hit hard with Fury Attack. Shingo abandoned his laptop and began to order Blade's battle, where the two proved to be very powerful. However, Heracross managed to dodge Blade's Quick Attack, knocked it off balance when it attempted a False Swipe and finished Blade off with Horn Attack. Heracross was sent to Professor Oak's lab in Tricks of the Trade in exchange for one of Ash's Tauros and Scyther. It made an appearance in Bulbasaur...the Ambassador, where it was happy to see Bulbasaur (and more happy to see its bulb) at Oak's lab. Since then Heracross, like Snorlax, has been called on by Ash for use in difficult battles. In The Ties That Bind, Ash used it in his Silver Conference battle against Gary. Ash sent it out to fight Gary's Nidoqueen, but Gary quickly pulled Nidoqueen for his Magmar. Heracross fought Magmar regardless of the type disadvantage, sending Magmar flying with Fury Attack. Magmar launched a three pronged attack - Fire Blast, a point-blank Flamethrower, and its own body weight from the fall. However, Heracross overcame the flames by beating it away with its wings. It then broke through Magmar's defense with Megahorn, taking out the Spitfire Pokémon. However, Blastoise proved to be a harder challenge, firing a Hydro Pump powerful enough to blow away Heracross' rock cover and take it out of the battle. Sinnoh Heracross join Ash for the Lily of the Valley Conference, where it was used for Ash's battle with Nando in League Unleashed. Heracross was Ash's third and final Pokémon in the match and it was put up against Kricketune, and sent flying by Silver Wind. Kricketune then used Sing to put Heracross to sleep. However, while asleep, it was able to dodge Kricketune's Fury Cutter attack because of the newly learned Sleep Talk attack, and combine it with an also newly learned Focus Punch. After it woke up, it had a fierce clash with Kricketune, which Heracross ended with a powerful Megahorn/Horn Attack combo, just before Kricketune attempted another Sing. After the battle, Heracross showed its affection towards Ash by "sucking on" his head. Kalos Personality and Characteristics Heracross is an eager but easily distracted Pokémon, especially regarding sap. It also likes to suck sap from plants or trees, as well as Bulbasaur's bulb whenever the two are together, annoying Bulbasaur enough to use Vine Whip to push it away. Again, this is distracting for it, as in Chikorita's Big Upset when it went for Bulbasaur's bulb before helping to rescue Chikorita. Heracross doesn't appear to care how much this annoys Bulbasaur. Moves Used Gallery Mara_Heracross.png Ash_Heracross_Hyper_Beam.png|Using Hyper Beam Heracross_sap.png Spenser_Venusaur_Ash_Heracross_Tackle.png Ash_Heracross_Focus_Punch.png|Using Focus Punch Ash_Heracross_Sleep_Talk.png|Using Sleep Talk Ash_Heracross_Fury_Attack.png|Using Fury Attack M19_Mega_Heracross.png|As a Mega Heracross Mega_Heracross_Megahorn_MS019.png|Using a Megahorn as Mega Heracross Category:Bug-type Pokémon Category:Fighting-type Pokémon Category:Ash's Pokemon (Tom Version) Category:Pokémon with Mega Evolutions Category:Pokémon native to the Johto region Category:Male Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are not part of an evolutionary line Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters